


Build A Bear

by thescienceofshipping



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescienceofshipping/pseuds/thescienceofshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy(ish) High School AU for Eddie and Waylon! The pair find themselves in Build a Bear</p><p>Eddie dragged Waylon to a wall of hollow ‘skins’ of different stuffed animals. Waylon could not help but think that some of the less stable members of his class would enjoy this part of the process. He hoped that this would not take as long as when he had accompanied his friend Lisa and her two younger brothers to the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build A Bear

Eddie Gluskin had an arm slung around his boyfriends’, Waylon Park’s, waist as they strolled through Murkoff Mall. Waylon was rambling about some problem he had hit in his coding project for his computer science class, while Eddie hung onto his darlings every word. He may not have understood every part (or any part) of Waylon’s area of expertise but anything that such a look of happiness and excitement, was well worth listening to. _Who knew if it was not some bit of encryption that Waylon spent his time obsessing over but some other man?_

The couple stopped in front of a soft pretzel stand where Eddie bought one for Waylon, all the while eyeing the bored teenager, almost as if to challenge him to flirt with his boyfriend. The teenager simply took payment from the terrifying young man and handed over the pretzel.

 “And then Miles wanted my help in setting up some surveillance cameras in Tragers office. I swear Eddie, the guy thinks he’s transporting human body parts in with his stuff for dissection day.”

Eddie stopped walking, his arm draped tightly around Waylon, stopping him too. “What the hell Eddie?”

He beamed and looked down at Waylon. “How about we go build a bear, darling?” He did not wait for a response before he was stealing his protesting boyfriend into the store.

“You cannot be serious.”

“Darling, I miss you so much at night, as I am sure you do to. The answer to our problem lies here,” he gestured around them. “Something created by both of us – like a baby.”

Waylon rolled his eyes. His boyfriend was baby crazy, and if he did not know how well Eddie scored in biology, he would have thought Eddie honestly believed that he could conceive. As it stood, Eddie expressed to Waylon that he wanted to adopt as many children as possible. Waylon too wanted children someday, but one or two seemed more manageable.

However when Waylon looked at his boyfriends face – a wide smile and a lightness in his eyes – he conceded. “Okay Eddie. Where do we start?”

Eddie dragged Waylon to a wall of hollow 'skins' of different stuffed animals. Waylon could not help but think that some of the less stable members of his class would enjoy this part of the process. He hoped that this would not take as long as when he had accompanied his friend Lisa and her two younger brothers to the store.

His boyfriend was beaming, looking at the different options and cooing over each one. "Darling look at this!" He held up a soft brown bear with a heart of its chest. It was simple, yet soft, which Eddie learned when he cuddled the bear. He held it up to Waylon. "It's soft and perfect and wonderful just like you, my love!" Waylon considered diving into the cartons of 'skins' and hiding from shear embarrassment. He managed to give a sound which Eddie took for approval.

"Alright darling, now you can pick something that reminds you of old Eddie!"

Waylon sighed and looked up at the beaming bears. He was tempted to pick up a pink leopard with red hearts over it, just to see what Eddie would say, but decided against it. His boyfriend was very self-conscious, particularly about the scarred side of his face, and his dominating bulk, and he feared it would offend him.

He finally settled on a bear, with tan fur and brown splotches. He would have overlooked the bear, if not for the heart clearly stitched onto the chest. And according to the name plate near the bear, a portion of the proceeds went to a children’s charity, which he knew Eddie would support. He grabbed the first 'skin' of the animal that he could find, and Eddie leaned down to kiss his smaller boyfriend.

Eddie grabbed Waylon’s hand and dragged him to the next station where two women seemed to be quietly arguing about who would help the couple. They approached the stuffing station, and both women put on obviously fake smiles. "Hello! Are you two ready to bring your bears to life?" The older of the two seemed to have decided to take the fall and help Eddie and Waylon. The younger woman hurriedly walked away to help with checkout.

"Whore," mumbled Eddie under his breath at the woman rushing away. Waylon blushed and wanted to yell at Eddie, but didn’t want to bring any further attention to them. The woman helping them did not hear, or at least showed no signs that she did. She showed them a small wall of different voice boxes and demonstrated several. Waylon cringed inwardly when he found a customizable one, where someone could record their voice. However Eddie spotted it, and grabbed one. "Let me help you out with little Eddie, darling."

"I love you darling," Eddie exclaimed into the voice box. Waylon simply recorded a "Hello Eddie," for a voice for the Eddie bear.

The woman who was helping them showed them to a bowl of red hearts and told them to kiss them and make a wish. Eddie beamed and said his wish loudly, "I wish that my darling and I shall wed soon!" Which lead to both the woman and Waylon grimacing, which Eddie remained oblivious too as the bears were stuffed.

Once they were done Eddie loudly exclaimed, and moved to embrace Waylon. “Oh darling, they are beautiful!” With the amount of excitement and happiness that Eddie was enthusing, Waylon would have thought they had had an actual baby. And just like with a real baby, they soon found themselves in front of a plastic ‘tub’ with different brushes and pedals to blow air on it.

Waylon grabbed the brush, and began to run it through the short hair of the bears. Eddie looked over his shoulder, absolutely enamored by the sight of his boyfriend washing their ‘children’. “Why don’t you go look at the clothes Eddie?” Asked Waylon, who was anxious to leave the store and all of it behind them. He lingered longer than was necessary at the ‘tub’ but eventually relinquished it to a young girl holding a stuffed rabbit.

He found Eddie at the computer station, where it seemed he was filling out birth certificates. He had decided to name the bears after their parents, and soon two certificates printed naming them Eddie Jr. and Waylon Jr. Waylon sighed, but continued to skim down the page when he found where it named the owners of the stuffed animals.

“Eddie!” He yelled loudly enough the several of the stores youngest patrons began to cry. He lowered his voice. “What the hell is the meaning of this?” He jammed his finger to where it read – Eddie and Waylon Gluskin.

“Well darling, it just seemed as if it would be a bit destructive to have them grow up without a pair of loving parents. And I know that we aren’t married yet, but I thought that today might have made you reconsider that.”

Waylon sighed deeply. “Eddie, honey, we are in high school! I’m not even a legal adult yet! We aren’t getting married any time soon,” He put his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulders. “I love you Eddie, sometimes I don’t know why but I do. So let’s just keep on going and see how this all ends up, okay?” He stood on his tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips.

Eddie sighed but returned the kiss, giving a tired smile to Waylon. “You know I could never say no to you. Just give me a minute.” Eddie went back to the clothing section of the store, leaving Waylon standing alone in the front. He leaned against a column, and wondered just why it was he found himself in love with a man like Eddie.

A few minutes later Eddie came up to him again, beaming. He had apparently paid and was now holding two large house shaped boxes. He put them down only to open them up and show Waylon the finished bears.

“EDDIE!” Screamed Waylon as he took in the sight of Waylon Jr. In a wedding dress and veil, and Eddie Jr. looking much too smug for a bear in a tuxedo. Eddie just laughed as he put them back in the boxes, as he lifted them in one hand and slung his other arm around Waylon, as they made their way to the malls exit.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello to me at hannigramismydesign.tumblr.com!


End file.
